Ch.4: I like him.
For the main article of the fanfic, click Here. WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NSFW MATERIAL. Chapter 4: I like Him. Hello, I'm Lunamaria Aim, the next heiress for the head of the extinct Aim house of Devils, a student from Kuoh academy by the name of Tsukihi Matsuri and the girlfriend of this dim-witted and delusional idiot, Amano Ryuusei. My biggest objective in life is to ascend myself and my name into devil society once again and bring down those arrogant Devils from those same higher-ups, specially those Bael bastards. I already did a part with that idiot Sairaorg. Lord Zekram anord the Gremories are the next in my list. That's why I'm here in the human world, to begin my own peerage and then start my ascension from the dirt... But unfortunately, this is too much work. I rather read my books and stuff, than go to school to interact with people I don't bother to meet or know about. What? Sorry about that, but I'm not that Rias bitch that pretends to care about her conveniently powerful, unique, diverse and special 'family'. Sure, I'd love to have an hybrid cowtitted Queen, a crossdressing pervert descendant of a Vampire Noble with a sacred Gear Bishop, a pussy with a criminal whore sister Rook and the pretty boy knight, but I don't have the patience to deal with their problems. I'd be their King, not their psychologist. They'd have to suck it up and serve me, no questions ask. But again, I love this delusional dummy I call my boyfriend. He's fun to hang around, and he isn't all that 'waaaah~, my parents are dead, I'm the last of my species and I've suffer so much~!' I'm so sick to see around here. But again, he looks like a sore thumb with that. Bah, I'm sure he'll figure himself out. Right now, I'm following him by foot, feeling the warm Spring sun above our heads as the cool breeze blew on our uniforms, a little mistake I made. Also, walking towards his house, I forgot to mention that. In the end, we stopped by a typical Japanese house. Not too shabby, but nothing special compared to mine either. A two-store White House with an open garden, pretty spacious and at least twice as big as the other houses here. Huuuh~, it looks nice. I wonder if he has a room to spare now that we're partners. "And here we are, the house of my guardians. Don't worry, I'll put a barrier around, so no harm shall befall us even when we're here." He said, lifting a hand and then snapping his fingers loudly. He said that, yet I can't feel a thing. Maybe it's another of his delusions or the barrier indeed is powerful enough for me not to feel it at all. Another great thing about being his girlfriend: if I stay by his side, I feel smarter by comparison. "Done." "Impressive." I clapped my hands, faintly smiling. I'm genuinely happy to have him around, he makes me laugh. He opened the front gate, allowing our passage, and walking by the rocky road, we soon reached the front door, in which he picked the keys for it inside his pocket, and soon enough opened it. "Hah! Onii-chan is here!" But before he could even took a step inside, he was attacked by a super-fast ball, which embraced him and hanged around his neck like a little monkey. When it stopped, I saw it was rather an even more interesting figure: a young girl, more or less two years younger than me, with big breasts, slitted purple eyes just like Ryuusei-kun and black long hair tied in a high ponytail. I sniffed the air around her, and not only she smells like a human, her scent is really close to Ryuusei-kun's. His little sister, perhaps? Rather, the one he claims is taking her place. Their scents are so alike. It's a hell of a disguise. "Uncle and auntie thought you had a girl! Is she prettier than me? She isn't, is she? If you say 'yes', I'll make you swallow a thousand needles, okay~? Keh, keh...!" "Yuuma-kun, if you don't mind, your brother wants some space." He said with a faint smile and blush on his face, which brought a question mark to my head. He's pretty chill about it, de gozaru. Ah crap, I picked from Itoshiki-dono. Isn't that annoying~? She also kinda speaks too masculine for her age and gender. I... I like and hate her. The girl called Yuuma then turned her head to face me. A blinked once, she blinked too. We stared at each other without sharing a word, when she finally smiled to me. Cute. "Oh, you must be Onii-chan's girlfriend! OMG, you're way cuter than I thought you would be!" She said in a playful tone, letting go of her brother and walking all the way to in front of me. "Yo, I'm your boyfriend's cute little sister Amano Yuuma! It's a pleasure to meet you, miss." "S'up. How are you, Amano-dono? You're way more physical than I thought you would be." I said back with a nonchalant handwave and definitely not looking how bustier she is than me. "My name is... Tsukihi Matsuri, but you can call me Luna. Pleased as much as you." "Err... Okay." Her smiled turned more awkward as she also halted her stare on me. I looked back at my boyfriend, and we shared some nods of understanding. Amano-dono turned back to her (possibly fake)older brother. "But seriously, Onii-chan! You need to at least leave a message saying you'll spend the night with your girlfriend! Auntie, uncle and I were worried about you, y'know!" "Fine, fine. I'll leave a message next time to announce my absence. But since it was a day before weekend, I can assume nothing of haste happened during it?" What? What's with that noble gibberish? I thought he would be smart enough to try to hide his (suppose) dragonic heritage, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe he's really the descendant of a dragon. Amano-dono nodded to his bunch of ancient words, leaving me wondering if she's a dragon as well. Ryuusei-kun them turned to me and waved to me. "Now Tsukihi-san, shall we go to my room to discuss some private matters?" "M'okay." I murmured. I'm kinda lost about how pretty and big this house is. My eyes landed on a picture on a table right next to us, a photo of a pretty couple, a baby with black hair and another brat wth also spiky black hair, in a shape similar to Ryuusei-kun's. I soon followed him upstairs, into a clean corridor full of doors. He opened the first one to the right and waved to me to get in. I did just that, and we both enters than room. So... This is a boy's room. A big, wall-sized bookshelf, filled with books and encyclopedias, polished wooden floor, small black bed on the corner, a small TV with some game gadgets around, a closet and a table, plus school stuff... I wonder where he hides his porn here. Behind the shelf, perhaps? "Welcome to my little Hell, Lunamaria Aim! Please; if you dare, try to get used to this place." He said, yet not even the smell is bad. Rather, it smells like lavender in here. Not bad at all. For a boy's room, that is. Lyodonel's and Lluvyer's smells like shit. I'm glad, but also kinda jealous, that not all boys don't take care Of their rooms. To be fair, I also don't, but I'm a girl, so of course I'm naturally good-smelling and neat. I sat on the floor on top of a red cushion, looking around. "This place is kinda neat, Ryuusei-kun." I said, taking my time to take a closer look at my surroundings. The bookshelf is filled with kiddy mangas, kiddy encyclopedias and kiddy general reading books, plus some archives and school notes. I picked one volume of Dr. Slump to flip it around. Soon I grew bored of it. "You must really like manga." "Not really, but It's an interesting read. Besides, the more I look like a teenage boy, the more easier is for me to blend in!" He said, now turning back to the door. "I'll go pick something for us to eat. In the meantime, feel free to read my articles and archives and put some thoughts! Any help counts!" "I'll do my best." I gave him a thumb up, and as so, he closed the door to leave the room. Now, I have this whole place for me. I'm in a boy's room, all alone, without any limits for me to do for the time being. Isn't this situation filled with romance? He also said I can sneak up his archives without the fear of repercussion. So... I'll take a read to his own Data and files. That should be fun. Let's see... I stood up, yawned a little, stretched myself, picked the first black archive I found. His baby files. Name, surname, date of birth(October 13th), weight and height. He was a pretty cute baby, to be fair, a little chubby, but cute and funny-looking. The name of his parents are... Kaito and Orie. I picked a photo next to it, and saw a young couple with a young Ryuusei. His black was originally black, too... Wait, does that mean he has already awakened his stand? ... ... There must be it. (A/N: no, it isn't. For the record, Ryuusei-kun's hair is actually bleached.) I flipped over some other pages, and landed on his school record from kindergarten up until now. Let's see... Perfect scores and good grades... Honor student and always at the top ten of the school grades. A good student, but for some reason, his grades aren't perfect. For the starters, he doesn't write his name as it should, instead, he uses the ideograms for both 'dragon'(Ryuu) and 'Star'(Sei) instead of the usual correct spelling. Also, he writes a good chunk of his texts with too much kanji, even difficult ones, that no high-schooler should know. I wonder why. I flipped another set of pages, and soon the answer to my previous question were answered... - Dragon Armor"(written as 'Hard Cold Dragonic Shield') - "Flame ablaze"(written as "Meteor of thousand incandescent galaxies") - "Wormhole Paradox"(written as "neverending corruption of the Dragon emperor.") ... He's creating names for his attacks and techniques. He's writing them in kanji and using English names for. My, isn't that cringeworthy? But then again, the so called 'Gauntlet Of the Red Dragon emperor' is lamely called the 'Boosted Gear', so I'll let that one pass. That... And for the fact that he's my boyfriend. There's also this one. Is that... An article? 'Fire at a house at the XXX street. Only two survivors, a couple of young children.' "Oh, my." That was all I could say to that. I kept reading about it, and apparently, due to an electric problem at it's haywire, a house where a couple and their children were living was caught in a fire, which destroy it whole. The parents died, but the children were saved, with only minor injuries and no everlasting problems. One of the kids was Amano Yuuma, and the other... Amano Ryuusei, or Sorento Vortigern. ... ... Bah, stupid humans. If only they know who were the real culprits of this tragedy. But then again, that asshole Masaomi would make sure to erase their memories about the event. Fortunately, he's grass' food now. Unfortunately, who took his place is that Gremory cow. Got bored, got rid of the newspaper and flipped another page. Before I could read it, though, Ryuusei-kun came in with a plate of snacks and cups of coffee. "Here I am. Brought some coffee and coffee jello, plus some snacks. I hope you enjoy them." He said, placing the plate on top of the table and sitting across it, right in front of me. Coffee and coffee jello, eh? I don't dislike coffee, but to come up as black like that... I wonder if he likes to eat Salad without any dressing, or if he doesn't dip any soy sauce in his sushi. I hate these without those. Like father says, 'I like my coffee like I like my servants... With sugar and cream.'. We used to draw so much attention with that joke. I wonder why. "What's the matter, Tsukihi-san?" Ryuusei-kun snapped me back from my reverie as I blinked once more against that cup of coffee. I took a sip out of it, and as expected, I grimaced at the taste. I stuck my tongue out, as he looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Too hot for you? I mean, I made this coffee myself, but in order to disguised myself further, I didn't used my dragon flames. To think a devil wouldn't be able to withstand such low heat..." "That's not it, Ryuusei-kun." I said, finishing my coffee and grimacing one more time. I picked the creamless coffee jello and took a spoonful out of it. This one's sweeter, but still bitter. I sighed, barfed a little and looked back at him. "Hey, can I ask you something?" "Sure, go ahead. If you're wondering about my heritage..." "Do you drink your coffee black?" I asked, before he could start it. He blinked back. "Eh? No, of course not." "Okay, next question: do you eat salad without any dressing?" "Actually, no. I like to put some olive, dressing or salt on it." "Uh-huh. How about salt and pepper on your B&E's?" "I don't actually eat those too much, but Auntie always puts it." "Salt and butter on your popcorn?" "I put some on it." "Jelly, peanut-butter or butter on your bread?" "Always." "Soy sauce on your sushi?" "Sure." "Sugar or fruits on your yogurt?" "Yeah." "Salt or dried seaweed on your riceballs?" "Usually." "Pepper or salt on your meat?" "Kinda." "Very well, very well. That was the last question, thanks for your patronage. You win." I said, clapping my hands in a mock tone of achievement. He was still looking at me oh so puzzled. I stopped and sharpened my gaze at him. "However, here's a question I want you to answer properly. If you don't drink anything without a certain type of complement, why would you offer me a cup of coffee without offering also something to dip on it, like sugar or sweetener? That's very rude." "..." "Well, I'm waiting for your answer." "Here." Instead of an answer, he picked the handle of the remaining full cup of coffee and offered it to me. Huh, that's... Quite smart and even cute. However, it doesn't change the fact that he was inconsiderate. "Sorry about it, devil. Figured you'd like black, like the depths of the abyss you came from, so I didn't bother to bring anything for it." "..." I wanted to mess with him, yet he was the one who made me feel bad. I pouted and grunted, as he exited the room again to probably pick the said sugar or sweetener, leaving me alone with my own misery. I hate him now, what a lousy boyfriend. I picked another one of his files, and those ones are history and mythological books. Some of them accurate, others... Not so much. The Aim clan ain't that ugly as this... Gri-More-Are says. Let's see... He made an entire diagram for where we can possibly find his lost sister. The first location is Transylvania... ... ... Yep, we're gonna have a ride... Which reminds me, he didn't answer his sister. Who is prettier? Me or her? Maybe she's the prettiest because she got bigger tits? That's unfair. He's probably siding with her in this, since they're siblings. Or not? He said he knows abou the fact that she's an impostor. Wait, so that means that he's a siscon? Well, I'd do the same if I had a cute and hot little sister like Amano-dono... Am I attracted to both the Amano siblings? Am I attracted to them at all? How troublesome... Ah, I drank the whole coffee thingy... Maybe I'm a bad devil after all... Sheesh... "Here. I brought jars of both sweetener and sugar, so of you on a diet or something, there is something for-..." Ryuusei-kun opened the door with his back as he brought up a plate with two silver jars from where I could smell the scent of both sugary complements, plus cream for the coffee jello. However, the dragon boy landed his eyes on the cup in front of me, completely empty. A second of a blank face, and then a grin spread on his face, as he sat again and placed the plate in front of us. "Kah, kah~, it looks like the devil is a liar about her beliefs. As expected from the race cursed by the biblical God, your attempts of deceiving are amusing to watch!" "I'm sorry." I lowered my head in shame. Actually, I'm not that ashamed, but maybe if I make him think I'm regretful, the punishment won't be as harsh. And I was right, instead, he sighed with a super-smug grin and a shrug, passing me the jar of cream. "Nah, don't worry about it. Making a devil feel like that is already enough in my jus go ahead and taste your defeat with that Coffee jello and cream!" Yep, Hanekawa-sensei was really right on spot: he's such an idiot. But a good type of idiot. The one who is amusingly dorky. Maybe I am attracted to him. "'Kay, thanks... I mean, Curses, alright, better than nothing." I said with a low tone and monotone voice, which wasn't enough to pierce the sarcastic drill into his skull. Still, I got two cups of coffee and a coffee jelly, plus some snacks, better enjoy it. I soon finished the jello with added cream and the cookies and snacks, and sitting across him in front of the table, we stared at each other. "Very well, very well. I got another question... Why Transylvania, anyway?" "Easy! Believe it or not, I discovered that one of the favorite guardians for the vampires are the dragons themselves. So maybe, just maybe, they saw the Vortigern as also a threat! Besides, Pennsylvania is very close to European territory, which is a plus since the Order of Jorge of Dragon-slayers is located somewhere in England!" He said, picking the said files, which includes a map of the whole Europe, 'Dracula' by Bram Stoke and few encyclopedias and books about both dragons and Vampires. "I believe I can find both the location of my sister and the Jorge Order if Follow this steps. Plus, with your help, this can only turn so well!" "Uh-huh, that's great. That's good." What an delusional moron, but he's my delusional moron. Is he really planning to attack a vampiric base all by himself, even when outnumbered and being just a supposed 'half-dragon' hybrid? Sure, those arrogant, pinch-nosed vampires are easy to handle when you get the hang out of them, but again, so is he. It's a suicidal mission at best and just suicide at worst. Like I care, and I do. "Hey, Ryuusei-kun, about those vampires. How are you gonna deal with them, plus those so called 'dragon slayers' you so speak of?" "Kah, kah~, isn't that obvious, Lunamaria Aim, Tsukihi Matsuri-san, of the Demon house of the Aim? By using my dragon powers!" He said, lifting one of his fists to the heavens(ow~.) and making a 'We Can do It' pose. "I might not look like, but after years and years of intense training, I pulled this humanoid body to it's limits! Sooner or later, my power will finally awake, my dragonic lineage will roar, and I'll be finally able to get my revenge the Jorge Order by unleashing the power they fear so much!" "Uh-huh..." Idiot. That's cute and cringeworthy. I love and hate this imagination of his. But still, if he wants to mess with vampires and holy Knights, he better off dead. Maybe I'll use... That for a little boost on his own human limitations. "Okay, okay. I got your point. I've already said that we're a team, right? However, you said that your dragonic powers aren't really awaken now. That will be a problem on the long term." "You think so? Maybe I'll have a trump card hidden inside me, my dragon side aiding me during a pinch moment." "Still, we can't ever be safe enough." I retorted, adjusting and massaging my throat in order to use 'That'. With that out of the way, I stood up from my seat and walked all the way to Ryuusei-kun. He eyed me oh so confused, even more as I kneeled by his side and picked both of his cheeks for him to face me. "I got an idea." "Kah, kah. What, devil?" He asked, returning to his smug grin with a shrug and turning his whole being to me. We are now totally facing each other. "Any boost of power? A devilish blessing for my sake? To be fair, I wouldn't mind being cursed from a pretty devil such as yourself, but..." "Don't worry. This won't hurt in the slightest." I said, as I sat on his lap, my legs trapping his own. I came closer to his smug self and, in a flash of light, opened my mouth, again feeling that burning taste coming from my insides to my throat. Yes, That. The Aim house's signature technique, the one which I used to steal that snobby Sairaorg's Power of Destruction from as a kid before leaving the Underworld. The power that can steal and give different powers and abilities from and to second parties. "I'll give you a small gift, but it'll be a random one. I hope you like it..." "Tsukihi-sa-...?" "EATER!" *CHOMP!* . NOW I'M TAKING A BATH! . And that's that. He might be delusional, he might be an idiot, but no matter what, his passion for such is considerable, even romantic in some way. I like that in him, but also kinda dislike it. I like him regardless, as a person, as my boyfriend, even if he's my enemy and pain in the ass for the moment. At least he was kind, or stupid?, enough to let me spend the night... Here I am, in the tub of the bathroom of the Amano household, playing with this rubber yellow ducky, hot water covering me from the neck down, relaxing like I should. To be fair, this place sucks compared to my mansion, and the bathtub is way smaller by comparison, but I don't dislike here. It's kinda nice, it's just sucks compared to mine. After I kissed him, rather chomped his head and gave him this random power, he stayed in that pathetic catatonic state, no movement, no sound, no anything. However, we resumed our little chat as he simply dismissed such action as 'foolish and empty' in his words. Good, he didn't suspect a thing about it, but I implanted one special gift for him. Maybe it's the Power of Destruction I stole from that bastard Sairaorg, maybe it's the light element I stole from that priest. Dunno, norker. I just hope the enjoy it, and don't ostracize me for giving a him a gift before our first date... ... ... Luna's diary, the Amano household. The people in here, the Amano household are exquisite And out-of-this-worldly. The oldest human in here is named Amano Nozomu-dono, a salaryman who didn't show up until late at night. He's short, balding and grizzling, wears a suit and smells like alcohol. Yet, he doesn't complain nor grump around. He complimented me saying that I was pretty and cute. It was creepy... He was happy to see his nephew dating someone as pretty as me. The second oldest is his wife, Amano Risa-dono. A career woman who is also always away, but came earlier than her husband. She's smiley, calm, can really cook and nicknamed me 'Zuki-chan'. That's lame, but I don't hate her. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She's way generic. I don't dislike her either... Amano Yuuma-dono is the cute little sister of my boyfriend. Or maybe she isn't. According to Ryuusei-kun, she's actually a clone monster that lost her way, and wanted to stay with him for the time being. For some reason, however, she does smell like him, and has no scent of something supernatural. Must be a real good disguise. Disguised or not, she's a brocon that loves Ryuusei-kun a bit too much... And my boyfriend and/or partner Amano Ryuusei-kun... I have no comments on him. In fact, I have no comments on all of them. But... 'Ahyuuu~... Ryuu-chan got himself a pretty and cute girlfriend~! I thought he could only think about his mangas and grades, but I was Wrong~! Thank you, Matsuri-chan~!' *Cries* 'Zuki-chan, you can eat as much as you like! I prepared so much for you and Ryuusei! You can stay the night if you want, I can prepare a room just for you!' 'You sure are pretty, Yuuma-san.' Despite all of this, this typical yet awkward family is very easy to like. now, an obligatory fanservice moment. my head was getting dizzy, so I decided it was time for us to leave the waters. I sighed one more time, and getting out of tub, still a little groggy, I let the hot water drip out of my body. My long legs, my perfect hips, my bubbly, ample breasts, my defined collarbone, and my pretty face, all wet and sweaty, shiny and smooth, dripping water to the bathtub below, Creating a ripple on it and disrupting my perfect reflection. Perfect... Some time already passed, and soon my body was cool enough. No move, no Interruption, just the steam and the smell of hot water. I sighed my tiredness away, feeling a drip of sweat trail from my forehead all the way to my chin, then running down to my collarbone, going down and encircling one of my breasts, going to the tip of my left nipple until *DRIP!*, it escaped from it to drop itself on the bathtub below, making a mute sound. With that done, I stepped a wet foot on the soft towel. Soft, fluffy, wet, the cottoned surface of that towel massaged and tickled my sensitive sole, and so, it didn't take long for my other foot to touch it. I deeply inhaled the air while bending my body upwards, my body still dripping water and sweat from the bath. The cool sensation, the scent of bath salts, the moisture of the steam. Those simple things, I don't dislike them. I exhaled the air in my lungs, making my breasts do a wet jiggling sound as they bounced with such action, and opened my eyes to face the cloudy ceiling. One, two, three steps, I reached the bathroom door leaving dark footprints behind on the cold floor. I opened it, letting the steam come out with me, and the cold breeze that assaulted my being made me shiver up to the last string of hair. I embraced my body against such chilling blow, my upper arms pressing each other and squeezing my breasts, my legs crossed one in front of the other. The cool outside clashed with my heated skin, as so, I began to sweat again. As quick as possible, I picked the pink towel on the washing machine so that I could cry myself up... First, my short blue hair, and then the face. The towel caressed my forehead, then my nose, spreading all the way to reach my cheeks to ultimately gather on my chin. I shook my head and let the drops of water wash away from my hair, little sparkles floating around my head. The pink fabric then made it's way to my neck, to my collarbone, to my chest. Now it's back time. My lumps of meat jumped out of the towel's grasp as I pulled it to behind my back to rub my sensitive back. It crossed my back diagonally, and went lower and lower, until it reach my little bubble butt... Gripping each side of the towel on waist level, I arched my ass to the heavens and began to shake it against the tickling soft fabric, my body bend in a way I was 'sitting' on the pink piece of cloth, giggling with the soft sensation. Left, right, up, down, wiggling here, wiggling there, my bums were slightly getting hot and red by the circling motion I was doing. I stopped, and traced all the way down to my legs and feet. Soft, shaved, milky legs. No bruises or stains, only the smooth skin which the cotton perfectly passed by. And finally, it reached my feet. I lifted one leg, and dried my little left soft. Small fingers, small nails, quick massages around the ankle, soles and edges. I did the same with the other one, and Then I was completely dry. The pink fabric was now around my neck, equally falling from my shoulders and censoring my pointers. My dry throat and steamy air made me sigh a puff of smoke out of my mouth. Time to dress up. I reached for the clothes basket, and picked Amano-dono's pure purple panties. Cute, but small and frilly panties. I tossed them to the ground, and put my two feet in their respective holes. I picked each side with my bent body, and slow but steadily ascended that petite piece of cloth. SNAP! The elastic made on me when it reached my lower areas, creating a small ripple effect on my well-endowed sides. Unfortunately, those panties are way too small for me, as I could feel my hips and bums stretching the fragile fabric of that piece, exposing part of my crack. A wandering drop of sweat ran through that place, making me giggle a little. It tickles... And now, the bra. The small, also purple cups for my breasts. Ditching my towel, putting my arms on each ring of fabric, I picked one cup with each hand, and pressed the piece against my chest, covering my womanly lumps and adjusting them in a way they would not fall from the angle. At least that size was perfect for my tits, decorated with black frills with both a sexy and cute charm. My arms are too short to reach to my behind and hook the straps on while completely straight, so I had to bend myself, in a way that the meat on my posterior stretched my panties and uncovered my butt even more, to have space enough to reach it. My shoulder-blades clashed, and so I hooked both straps up to each other, finally finishing in putting my bra. Oh, wait. I still need to adjust the cups or else they will mark me, what a pain. With that In mind, I shoved both my hands to inside one of the cups and adjusted my size and breasts in order to fit in perfectly. A moan escaped my mouth, using my left hand to stuff one boob inside while the other was holding the strap on the cup. In the end, this one fit perfectly, and so the other. I'm done with the underwear, now. A frilly, cute yet sexy set of bra and panties that would leave any male drooling with desire, and my boyfriend all 'meh'. Just kidding, Like I would wear that to impress someone... And now, the clothes. A yellow sleeveless shirt with a picture of a cute bear and shorts. I put the first on, and took a deep breath to fit me better. Since this is from Ryuusei-kun, the chest area is a little tight, I can feel them wanting to jump out at any moment. The short were from Amano-dono, so they fitted on me like a glove, if not also a little tight. Tch, I might not have much of big tits, but at least I got nice hips and butt. I think, I dunno... I picked the pink towel yet again and began to dry my hair as I exited the bathroom. It was a good bath, pretty refreshing. Still shit compared to my own mansion, but I didn't dislike it. I should spend more nights around here. Oh look, here he comes, Sorento Vortigern-kun, or as his alias goes, Amano Ryuusei-kun. "Hey, Tsukihi-san. What took you so long?" He asked, himself wearing another white sleeveless shirt and black shorts. I put on some spared flip-flops, and resumed to dry my hair. "Believe me, this scene will be greatly extended in the BD-releases, along with some other extra scenes and an OVA special." "Wait, what?" And I left him with that. I took my way to his room as he entered the bathroom to wash himself. For where I can see, he was doing his daily workout with his 'True' uncle Dangar, through a mental link they have, and just now is going for a wash. As for me, I'm taking my place on the futon right next to his bed. Not that I care much, after all, I wanted that instead of the guest room. Risa-dono just warned me to be as quiet as possible during the night... Uh~, what the hell does that even mean? This family can be so annoying sometimes. But I don't dislike them. Specially Ryuusei-kun... I like him. . ~~CHANGE/ THE NEXT DAY: WALKING TO KUOH.~~ . *Yawn!*, Another day, another time my sister suffers by the hand of the evil Jorge Order. Even with all the training I have with my uncle Dangar, one of the strongest Dragons alive next to the Red and White Dragons, maybe I'll take me some more time to get in top form. And now that I have the assistance of another devil, The heiress of the extinct demonic clan of the Aim house Lunamaria Aim, my quest will either be faster or slower... Speaking of which, I don't remember what happened last night, I just remember her opening her mouth to chomp my head whole, but in the next moment, after a quick second of darkness, we were back to my room, like nothing happen. I'm a little awed but that event, plus the fact that she said she gave me this new random technique. Kah, kah, like I'll need such thing, but her concern about my well-being is adorable, even if she's a devilish scum. The devilish scum that is currently my fake girlfriend, slept next to me last night and now is walking besides me to our way to Kuoh... "Hey, Ryuusei-kun. Hey. Do you want to hear a joke?" The said heiress said next to me, holding her bag with just one hand while the other was showing four fingers up to me. I grinned. "Now, now: guess that: Why the number four can never be too polite?" "Eh...?" What kind of joke is that? I mean, yes, the number four is a cursed number in the Japanese lore, having it's pronunciation being close to the word 'death' in this language. However, why would it be impolite? Maybe time because it's one of the so called 'Perfect numbers'? It can't be because it's out of it's mind because he's a rational number. So why? Ugh, I was caught again in a devilish prank. I grunted under my breath, my lungs almost burning because of the dragon flames I was almost spitting, and turned back to her. "I dunno. I've underestimated your joke, Lunamaria Aim. Please give me the answer to this riddle." "Huuuh~, huuuh~, excuse me~, excuse me~..." Instead of an answer; she simply moved her arm in shoving off motion, and faster than the eye could see, she morphed her four fingers to two finger, ending with an 'okay' sign, three fingers up and a ring made from the thumb and pointer finger. "It's because... It'll become a zero." "..." "Excuse me~, excuse me~, four~, two~, Zero~. Get it?" She repeated that same motion, as t took me a few seconds to realize the pun hidden in her words. I frowned, and sighed, shrugging and finishing it with a smile. That one was a good one. "To be fair, I got this one from your mangas, and also took me a few minutes to get it. Tricky..." I laughed, getting closer and closer to Kuoh academy. In the end, since we were also from the same class, we walked inside together, and like most couples here, we drawn some attention to ourselves. Kah, kah, humans, it amuses me how they're staring at us, but for the wrong reasons! Still, this kind of attention is very nice, I feel like a celebrity. So... This is how being popular feels like. It isn't bad at all! My wondering eyes then landed on one of my underclassmates, the pervert number one of Kuoh academy and the self-proclaimed 'Harem King', Hyoudou Issei. Unlike his perverted usual self, however, the brunette second-year was all disoriented and tired today, borderline depressed. I might've suffered a lot, but a vision of someone like him like that is... Disconcerting for me. I wonder if he finally realized that his perverted tendencies won't take him anywhere romantically speaking. I mean, I saw that he can be a pretty cool guy, he just needs a girlfriend to let those good qualities emerge and develop. Yep, the day he gets a girlfriend, things can only get better... "What's wrong, Ryuusei-kun? You look deep in thoughts there." Snapping me out of my reverie, Tsukihi-san flashed right in front of me, startling me a little. I sighed. "Oh, nothing too much, Tsukihi-san. I was just thinking about... Hyoudou? I mean, he looks so down today. I wonder what happened to him." I honestly said, as Tsukihi-san's eyes turned deadpan and bored. "Perhaps he broke up with his girlfriend?" What? Is she insane? Wait, Hyoudou has a girlfriend? "Girlfriend? Hyoudou? Tsukihi-san, What are you taking about?" "Eh? Don't you remember?" "Remember what?" "Huuuh~...?" Instead of an answer, she just sniffed the air around, and after a quick pseudo-analysis, she opened her eyes and turned back to me, nodding. I don't get it. "Don't worry about him, Ryuusei-kun. Something tells me his life can only get better from here." "What makes you say that?" "I dunno, mob psycho, man. Imma jus sayin'." She shrugged. I don't get it. Whatever, I got my own problems to deal with, so better forget him for now but pray for him to get better. Time to get to class. "Whatever. Class' starting soon, Tsukihi-san. Let's go." "Right behind you... Sorento Vortigern." Kah, kah. Something tells me today might turn out to be a good day. She turned back to me and "Also, Ryuusei-kun, while I was sniffing the air around here, I picked a scent of something quite sinister." Tsukihi-san said, fingers covering her nose, adding an ominous atmosphere around her. I just chuckled, and shrugged. "Kah, kah! And what is that? Some petty youkai or a ghost?" "No, something even more sinister." "Eh...?" "I'm talking about... A nekomata." First Appearances * Yuuma Amano(Haremonogatari) * Nozomu Amano * Risa Amano Subjects * Metalinguistics * Power * Hierarchy Category:Fanon Story